1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates in general to the control of an induction motor apparatus driven from a DC power source through an inverter, and more specifically to the restarting of a previously operating induction motor after an interruption of operation caused by a power discontinuity or some fault condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is known in the prior art to operate an inverter with an auxiliary energy storage circuit to sustain the inverter operation during periods of power interruption, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,618.